What 2014 is going to do for me
by AlliTheSuperGenius004
Summary: A basic author's note, explaining my stories statuses. Please read if you are reading or following any of my stories. Also has a mini clip at the bottom.


How I stand on Fanfiction for 2014

HAPPY 2014 guys! Yeah, this isn't a new chapter, but rather a author's note. I want to tell you guys about my current updates and what 2014 holds for me and my Fanfiction account.

**Current**

**_Stories with 'fast' updates_****_  
_**

Across the Parallel Dimension: I have to admit; I'm starting to get addicted with this plot for this story. I'm sorry I have to keep you guys waiting for three months (yeesh, I need to get chapter five up there fast), but the fifth chapter is 90 precent completed and will be posted soon. Also, the chapters for this story will be updated A LOT faster than before because I have many ideas on how this story is going to go.

_**Stories that MIGHT be updated in February**_ (since January is a hiatus period for me)

Ask the Villains: I am currently working on the fourth episode, but updates aren't going to be as fast because I have my thoughts focused on Across the Parallel Dimension (I think I'm just going to say Parallel Dimension from now on) rather than this story. Also, I'm getting a lot of questions, and for some reason, I'm having difficulty trying to come up with answers. Maybe because I'm focused on school and midterms and my humor isn't as bright? I don't know...

**Prediction of next update**: Really Late February to Mid March 2014

Job Offers: To tell you the truth, I have the majority of this chapter typed; I only have to type the part where they get fired. But I'm trying to figure out where they job they do next (I'm thinking babysitting) and how that all works. But this will definitely be updated February.

**Prediction of next update**: Early to Mid February 2014

Koopalings go to High School: For some reason, the Dropbox that sync all my files lost the third chapter for this story, so I have to retype it :p. But I didn't put it under hiatus because I plan to update this after Parallel Dimension is finished. And another thing is that I have a lot of OCs admitted and I have to keep track of everyone's OCs and the amount of stardom they get in the story.

**Prediction of next update**: Mid February to Mid March 2014

**_Stories that are off the air_**

The Many Ways to Annoy King Koopa: This isn't a big surprise because I haven't updated this story in ages. I also couldn't think of any more ways to annoy Bowser or the Koopalings, and the idea hasn't been as fun as I thought it would be back in the past. If I do revive it, it will take a long time for me to think of some ideas that'll eventually help me conclude the story.

**Future**

**_Sequels_**

Across the Parallel Dimension: This will be on the air as soon as Parallel Dimension is completed. I don't know have a name for it, but I'm thinking of making it something like iSqueaker's _Inner Demons _where they go into the future. If it doesn't happen in March, I will take some time off from my fantasy stories and work on it in April.

**_Others_**

Babysitting Story: I have a babysitting story in mind where two of my OCs babysit the Koopalings and Bleck's minions.

Game Show Story: A Mario game show I made up based off of 'Big Brother. 'I typed the introduction for this story and I plan to post in Late March.

**So, that's it based off what I have in store for 2014. I plan to reorganize my profile for the New Year (I'll be doing that plus working on Across the Parallel Dimension with spare time I have in January) and once that's complete, I'll be updating again. But, there is school, so January (with Midterms) and May 20th to June 7th (Final Exams & SOLs) I will have hiatus periods. But summer will come up fast and I'll be updating practically everyday. None of the Fanfiction authors here know what this yea. Has for them; not even me. **

**Well, I hope you all have a great 2014 and I'll see you guys again real soon! Enjoy this clip that REALLY shows Lemmy's stupidity! XD**

~•~•~•~•~•~

The ball is ready to drop in 30 minutes, and the Koopas are watching it from the living room. Bowser popped two champagne bottles; one for the younger ones (it's really sparkling apple cider for the younger ones) and one actual one for him, Ludwig and Lemmy if they wanted it.

"10! 7! 54! 93!" Lemmy shouted, obviously not knowing how to count properly.

"Lemmy, the ball doesn't drop for 30 minutes!" Iggy informed, pointing at the counter in the bottom corner.

"Oh... 10! 65! 55! 98! 63! 14! 53! 8! 3! 0!" Lemmy shouted, jumping up and down, waving his 2014 foam finger. "Happy New Year!" His siblings and father gave him an odd glance, but didn't argue.

"Eh, I didn't want to sit here 30 minutes anyways! Happy New Years!" Bowser shouted, raising his glass for a toast, his kids joining in.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"


End file.
